Inuyasha Story: A Favor
by JeanOtakuXL
Summary: As Inuyasha and the group decided to set camp for the night, Kagome would get in awkward situation.


At the campsite where Inuyasha and the group set up for the evening since they needed to rest before they continue on with their journey for finding the sacred jewel shards. While few of their friends goes off to get some resources for themselves such as, Sango and Kirara head out to get some herbs, and spices as, Miroku and Shippo goes out to pick some berries along with eatable vegetations.

Which leaves only, Inuyasha, and Kagome alone to themselves. The half-demon dog boy told her he's going to stream near by to catch some dinner while, Kagome suggest to head out to the forest to get some firewood. She did assure him that she won't go to far ahead away for their site since, Inuyasha is very skeptical and very protective for her own safety which of course she can clearly understands his concern for her. Nevertheless she did assure him that she'll be alright and won't be long as the modern day priestess trails off into the woods.

Couple minutes later as he manage to catch enough fish to last a night for his friends as he was about to head back to the campsite until his dog ears pointed straight up by picking up a loud shriek that was coming from, Kagome.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed as he drops the basket down and dash through the thick forest intense phase. "Kagome!" he cried out to her.

He check his surroundings, looking for her but there was no sight of her anywhere.

"Kagome!" he called out. "Where are you!?"

"Over here."

He glanced over as what he saw was, Kagome peeking half out from a bush. He sighed in relief but at the same time was pissed for terrifying him.

"Stupid!" he exclaimed. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Well, excuse me for alarming you so much, and who you calling me stupid!?" she spat at him.

"Ugh," he grumbled. "Whatever... at least it matter now that you're okay." But then he notice something off about her hiding half of herself in a bush as he tilt his head confused while a single brow sticked up. "Hey, Kagome... why are you in a bush?" he asked.

Kagome looked down as bit of a shaded pink show on her cheeks.

"Um... well... it's really embarrassing to say why." she murmured. "You want to know why, Inuyasha?"

"Okay... why are you then?" he asked her still confused and dumbfounded of what's going on. That's when, Kagome held her arm up and point her finger at the direction to where she's pointing to.

"That's why..." she whispered hanging her head down with her bangs shadowed her eyes while her face flushed redder in her whole face in embarrassment.

As he looked over to where she's pointing at until he notice her green school girl skirt was laying on the ground torn in half with a huge. By looking at it immediately made him realize what the situation she was in as his whole face flushed red especially to his ears. "Yeah," Kagome was poking her two fingers sheepishly. "When I was gathering some firewood, I haven't notice my skirt got caught by that hollow log there until it... well... now you know why." she hung her head in shame as her face more flushed red then even equal to Inuyasha's.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha turn to her.

You think can do me a favor?"

"Uh, sure." he rubbed the back of head looking away from her while still blushing deeply. "What do you want me to do then?" he asked.

"Can you lend me your robe?"

"Huh," he looked down upon his red robe of the fire rat as he instantly get what she what him to do for it. "Yeah... sure." With that he takes off the top part of his robe and slowly handed it to her. "Here."

"Thanks." she takes it as she turns away still awkwardly blushing. "Would you please look away while strap it on."

"Oh!" he tensed up. "Uh, yeah. Sure, sure!" he quickly turn away to the opposite direction.

"Okay I'm coming out. Don't peek." she said.

He hears the ruffling of the bush indicating that she's coming out of it as she began to strap on his robe which only took her a few to do until she was finished.

"Okay, Inuyasha. You can look now." Kagome said.

Once cued he turns around to face her as his robe she now tie up in is now like a long red skirt.

"You're good now?" he asked still shaded red on his face and not making eye contact to her in which, Kagome does the same.

"Mhmm." she nodded. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Keh," he softly scoff. "No big deal... just be careful next okay." he then picked up her torn half skirt and hand it to her. "I guess you'll need this as well."

"Yes," she said taking it. "I'm sure, Sango can repair it by sewing it back up together."

"Well, let's just get back to camp before the others come back soon." he said as the two of them walk off back to their site.

"Okay then." she then take his hand in which made the half-demon dog boy tense up a bit by the touch of her hand to his own. "Again thank you."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but just look at him and gave her a pleasant soft smile as well, Kagome does to. Now some would say why she was embarrassed by what she was hiding in bushes for...well it's the fact today that, Kagome was wearing some rather usual undies she had on. And what it was is a pair of cute panties with a cute little face of a puppy pattern on it.

Which to her having, Inuyasha seeing it would be the most awkward moment of their lives.

THE END 


End file.
